


Self Indulgence: A Ficlet

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confused boner, Friends to Lovers, M/M, World of Warcraft - Freeform, can't miss raid night, cunt as an insult, gaming Otayuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They've been playing this stupid game together for eleven years. Maybe it's time to finally meet in person.----Happy VERY BELATED birthday, LeCheesie~ <3 ily, enjoy Otabek's confused boner





	Self Indulgence: A Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeCheesie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCheesie/gifts).



“Remind me again why we’re rerolling when we have thirteen max levels each,” Otabek grumbled into his boom mic as he trailed behind Yuri through the lush, autumnal hues of Eversong Woods. 

“I dropped to number two DPS last night, so I need to relearn my class from the ground up, obviously.” Yuri pulled a group of Springpaw Stalkers, picking off each with a single spell. 

Otabek decided to not point out that Yuri’s DPS had only lacked because he had found a Youtube account full of videos of tiger cubs and was too busy sending them in their guild Discord to be paying attention to his rotation. “You’re the top destro lock on our server, and fifth globally. I feel this is a little unnecessary.” 

“Easy for you to say, Prot Pally Extraordinaire piece of shit. All you do is roll your face on the keyboard and hold aggro. Just shut up and help me collect these stupid pelts.” 

They flew through their next few quests in silence, eventually running back to take dragonhawks to Silvermoon to collect a needed item and so Yuri could grab professions, something he always insisted was of utmost importance. Otabek didn’t bother, Yuri gave him whatever gold he needed anyways. 

“Your birthday is coming up soon,” Yuri broke the tension he had created. 

“Yeah, so?”

“ _ So _ what do you want?” 

“To not be doing this.” 

“I’m serious.”

“I don’t know, Yuri.” They wove easily through the stone paved streets of the elegant city, locating the merchant they had visited for this same quest a hundred times over in the past. 

“I was thinking…” Yuri hopped over benches and ran in circles, a habit born of nervous energy, “Maybe we could meet up.” 

“In real life?” 

“Jesus fucking Christ, yes in real life. We’ve talked and played this stupid game everyday together for the last eleven years, don’t you think it’s finally time we hang out face to face?” 

“I guess so… but what would we do?” 

Yuri’s slender hands paused on his keyboard, halting his character’s restless movements as he thought. “I… don’t know. We could like… eat cake… and drink… and… play WoW? We can’t miss raid nights.”

“That’s true,” Otabek agreed. He set his character to auto follow Yuri’s and lifted his arms above his head in a noisy stretch to buy himself some time. Yuri had been his best friend for  _ eleven years _ and he had never even seen what he looked like. Otabek didn’t need to actually see his face to know his heart sped up every time the telltale melody sounded from Discord to indicate that Yuri was calling him, every time Yuri giggled at the lewd things their guildies said, every time Yuri /waved at him when they’d meet up in game each day. He wasn’t sure at what point his feelings of friendship had transformed into  _ this _ , but now being faced with the option to meet this person was… terrifying. And thrilling. “Meeting up would be cool,” he heard himself say.

They hardly discussed it in the coming weeks, Yuri only confirming what time Otabek could pick him up from the airport and deciding together that he would stay in Otabek’s spare room instead of getting a hotel. In hindsight, maybe they should have talked about it a little more, at the very least shared selfies so they could find each other, something Otabek hadn’t anticipated being a problem until he stood in the middle of the chaos that was baggage claim, spinning in a slow circle as he looked for any indication that one of these people might be who he had been talking to for over a decade. In his search, his eyes landed on a petite figure across the room. Long legs, pale skin, a thick mane of golden blonde that fell to a narrow waist, delicate features, slender hips... 

_ Where are you? Hurry to baggage claim, found a blood elf irl, looks just like your toon  _

He typed out the quick message to Yuri before his gaze returned to the subject of his fascination, watching as the beauty puckered full rosy lips in concentration as wide, vibrant green eyes swept across the room. Slender hands flew to the pocket of tight jeans to fish out a phone, and… was that the Horde insignia on the case? It couldn’t be him. Millions of people played World of Warcraft. There was no way… Thin fingers tapped tapped tapped at the screen and Otabek’s own phone vibrated. 

_ i am at baggage. take a creeper pic for me i want to see. where r u? im standing by the drinking fountains _

He was going to write it all off as a coincidence. The phone case, the timing of the text, the similarity to the character Yuri played in game… but there was only one person standing near the drinking fountains, immediately sending butterflies to flight in his belly. He swallowed hard and trudged towards the blonde with leaden feet, trying not to get his hopes up. Yuri was supposed to be frumpy with acne and unflattering glasses or something, the stereotypical image of someone who sat in front of WoW for upwards of eight hours daily, and he had never minded that image. It was fine, he had fallen for the person not any sort of fantasy he conjured up in his mind, it wasn’t about that. But if this was really him… 

Emerald eyes snapped up to meet his dark ones when he drew close enough, curiosity lighting them up from within. “...Otabek?” 

He nodded dumbly and suddenly found himself with arms full of who he was now sure was his Yuri. He would know that voice anywhere. 

“What the fuck?” the words were muffled where Yuri had his face buried against his chest, the warm breath hitting his skin sending shivers down Otabek’s spine, “You didn’t tell me you’re hot! You’re supposed to be like eight hundred pounds and smell like Doritos.” 

“Yeah? And what about you? You didn’t tell me you’re the long lost Windrunner sister.”

“Fuck you, I don’t look like an elf.” 

Otabek laughed and returned the embrace, a weight lifting off his shoulders at how easily they fell into their usual light banter, having fully expected the encounter to be awkward as hell. “Raid starts in an hour. Want to pick up a pizza and head back to my place?” 

Yuri looked to Otabek like he had just offered him the world, a light flush taking up residence on his cheeks as he gave an enthusiastic nod. “Sounds perfect.” 

 

* * *

 

“Yuri, hurry, they’re starting to send summons and your pizza is getting cold!” 

Yuri had insisted he needed to change into something more comfortable before their raid started, retreating into the spare room with his suitcase while Otabek set up his laptop beside his own desk. 

“You can’t make fun of me!” 

“What?” he spun his chair around to find the door now cracked, Yuri’s slender fingers curling around the edge of it, but the rest of him still hidden behind. “Why would I make fun of you?” 

“I have a tradition for luck when we come up to a new boss.” The door swung open and Yuri stood before him in a murloc onesie, lime green fleece covering his slim body from head to toe, blonde hair spilling from a hood that featured red spikes along the top and giant red fleece eyes.

“Holy shit…”

“I know!” Yuri covered his face with his hands and took a few blind steps forward, “I was wearing it when we downed the Lich King, so now I’ve worn it ever since when we come up to new boss fights. It’s for luck, okay?! Tons of people have good luck charms! Leo has to drink that one particular brand of shit beer on raid nights, Georgi has that dumb necklace he showed us in Discord--”

“No! It’s… I’m not making fun of you. It’s… really cute…” And when he said it was really cute, what he meant was seeing Yuri like this gave him an instant boner. He scooted his chair closer to his desk, grateful for his loose fitting sweatpants, and trying to figure out why the fuck seeing this person he was secretly in love with dressed as possibly the most annoying creature in Azeroth was such a giant turn on. 

“It is?” 

“Yeah, it’s kind of…” Otabek swallowed hard as his eyes raked Yuri up and down, slivers of slim ankles visible beneath the cinched cuffs on the legs, pretty face half cast in shadow by the hood, “It’s kind of sexy,” the words poured out in a jumble that left Yuri slack jawed. 

“Oh… okay,” was all he could stupidly think to say, gingerly perching himself on the chair that Otabek had set up for him. Yuri slipped on his purple headset and readjusted the mic in front of his mouth, pushing the comment from his mind, his features settling into their stern determination as he accepted the summons from their other warlock. 

Things were like normal for a while, nothing out of the ordinary, except that Yuri was sitting less than two fucking feet away from him instead of being on the other side of the country. It wasn’t as distracting as Otabek may have anticipated, both focused on the task at hand, fingers tapping purposefully at their keyboards as Otabek kited the boss around the room and Yuri rolled flawlessly through his rotation, quiet except for the occasional quip at Georgi’s expense. 

“Georgi’s standing in the fuckin’ fire!” Yuri announced shortly into phase two of the fight, “Move, move, move, move, I can’t soulstone you, you cunt, it’s still on cooldown. No, run the other way, it’s moving towards you. Have you not been paying attention to the mechanics at all? Oh my fucking god… annnnnd, he’s dead.” 

It started a domino effect, the rest of the group dropping in quick succession, sending Yuri into a fury that brought the blood rushing right back to Otabek’s dick. He didn’t know what the fuck was wrong with him. A murloc onesie and a volley of curse words were what did it for him? Yuri was stunning, he was funny and witty, sweet and caring, fiery and passionate, all things Otabek had come to love. But what made him want to bend him over the desk and fuck him senseless were ridiculous pajamas and nasty words? 

“Yuri, go have a cigarette or something to calm down. Everyone take five, then we’ll try that again,” their raid leader instructed, calm and collected as ever. 

Yuri forcefully swiped his headset off, reaching for the bottle of vodka that Otabek had set out between them. “He’s such a fucking idiot and shit healer. Raiding with him is fuckin’ hard mode, having to watch his own positioning in addition to mine, and he’s a whiny cunt nonetheless. I don’t know why Viktor doesn’t kick him from the guild. I’m a more valuable healer just by setting out a fucking soulwell--”

“Let’s have sex.”

“Okay... Wait what?”

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, and I’ve loved you for pretty much the last ten years. So let’s fuck.”

“I’ve loved  _ you _ for pretty much the last ten years,” Yuri mirrored the sentiment, thin brows knitting slowly together as he pieced together what was happening in his head. “We’ve been in love for ten years and didn’t know it until just now? Are you fucking kidding me?” 

Otabek shoved his chair out of the way and pinned Yuri against the desk in one smooth motion, shutting the blonde up with a long overdue kiss. The vodka dropped, forgotten, to the floor as Yuri wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, holding him close, grasp bordering on desperate. He was lifted up onto the edge of the desk, Otabek’s hands fumbling with the red plastic buttons trailing from neck to crotch on the onesie. The warm fleece was shoved out of the way, revealing a pair of lace trimmed silk panties hugging skinny hips, perhaps the only thing that could make Otabek pause in that moment. 

“Are these for good luck too?” 

“Those were hoping-we’d-get-drunk-enough-to-seduce-you panties.” 

“And to think, we haven’t even touched the booze yet. All it took was hearing you call Georgi a cunt.” 

Yuri giggled against his new lover’s lips, his own hands moving between them to deftly undo the button and pull down the zipper of Otabek’s jeans. He pushed them down just enough to reveal his prize, ashamed at the way he could  _ feel  _ his own eyes light up at the sight of it.  _ He wanted to taste it _ , to see how much of it he could take down his throat, but… “We have less than five minutes.” 

“We better be quick then.” A smirk quirked Otabek’s lips, clearly taking this as a personal challenge. He reached for the bottle of lotion placed unabashed beside his monitor, coating his fingers and slipping them beneath the skimpy underwear to prod gently at Yuri’s hole. “You’ve done this before, right?” 

“We did Molten Core fifteen minutes after my first time and I told you all about it, idiot.” 

“Oh yeah.” 

“Hurry up, I don’t need to be stretched.” 

Otabek glanced quickly at the in-game clock displayed on Yuri’s laptop screen; they were down to two minutes. He pushed in two fingers, scissoring them once, twice, before pulling them out and lining up his cock. “Ready?” 

Yuri hurriedly nodded, tangling his fingers into the longer part of Otabek’s dark hair to yank him down for a kiss. His lips parted wide in a throaty moan when he was entered, hips bucking up to meet the thrust, uncaring in that moment that he was half sitting on his laptop. “Otabek… Beka… oh fuck, fuck me, please, just fuck me.” 

Otabek was all too happy to oblige, rolling his hips hard up into this person who had been a constant in his life for so long, who he had wanted for so long, loved for so long. Having him in his arms felt  _ right _ , and fucking wildly up into him while racing the clock was better still. “You’re doing so good tonight, baby,” he groaned, pressing their foreheads together and grabbing a handful of blonde, “Your DPS is so high, you’re the best on the server, it’s so fucking hot watching you play.”

“K-keep talking,” Yuri stammered, hips stuttering in the rhythm they had going as he rapidly climbed towards his release. 

“The way you maintain eradication is fucking  _ art _ , Yura. We’re going to get server first and it’ll all be thanks to you.” Otabek grabbed hold of Yuri’s hips for leverage as he slammed into him, the blonde a moaning, whimpering mess against his keyboard as he finished between them, Otabek following mere seconds later. He helped Yuri up off the desk, tucking him back into his panties and handing him the fleece onesie as they caught their breath. “We’re only a minute late.” 

Yuri nodded his understanding, pulling the onesie to his waist before slipping his headset back on and pulling his chair back in front of his laptop, grinning to himself at the dull, pleasant ache he hoped to feel for days. “We’re back,” he informed the raid group. 

“Did you… ah… enjoy your break?” Viktor questioned, thinly veiled amusement lilting in his tone. 

“What? I smoked a cig and downed a few shots to make Georgi’s idiocy easier to swallow, does that sound very enjoyable to you?” 

“Your ass was on your push-to-talk key, bitch,” choked out a very scandalized Georgi. 

“Yeah, so? Ready to get that server first?” Otabek nonchalantly chimed in, slamming his spacebar to wake up his AFK paladin. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at h3llcat.tumblr.com or on twitter [@h311cat](https://twitter.com/h311cat)


End file.
